1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to speaker sets, and particularly, to a speaker set used in an electronic device such as a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
With the continuing development in audio and sound technology, speaker sets have been widely used in electronic devices such as mobile phones, computers, televisions and other devices providing audio capabilities.
Generally, a speaker set includes a shell and a speaker housed by the shell. The bulk of a typical shell is large and not suitable for many popular, small-sized electronic devices. In addition, some complicated mounting portions are formed on the shell in order to secure the speaker to the shell. It is time consuming to assemble the speaker set, and requires a lot of manpower and material resources.
What is needed, therefore, is a speaker set which can overcome the described limitations.